


Symbolic Ink

by alones



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Mentioned Isaac Lahey, My First Work in This Fandom, Past Relationship(s), Tattoos, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alones/pseuds/alones
Summary: Stiles helps Allison deal with heartache.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Symbolic Ink

When Stiles Stilinski received a phone call from Allison Argent on a Monday afternoon he figured that it would be nothing more than a simple answer to one of the many questions he had pertaining to an upcoming quiz coming up in Chemistry. This wasn’t one of those times. In fact, Allison was half-talking, half-crying on the other line when Stiles had picked up. Allison’s parents weren’t home, leaving the hunter even more distraught than she already was. What could’ve happened to make someone like Allison Argent, his best friend, so upset?

“I’m sorry Ally, what?” Stiles asked, holding the phone up to his ear. It wasn’t that Stiles purposely couldn’t understand Allison, it was that Allison continually kept crying, leaving her words muffled. The reason behind Allison’s crying was Isaac Lahey. He and Allison had finally decided to call it quits after a year and six months of dating. If Stiles was in Allison’s shoes right now, he too would be crying except it would’ve been over accidentally stubbing his own toe. “Yeah, yeah. I’ll be there soon.”

He kept his word, showing up quicker to Allison’s house than planned. Roscoe managed to swiftly fly through traffic on the way there, but its engine was steady. Hopping out, Stiles clumsily locks his Jeep mid-running, almost falling face first into the front door. Allison lets him inside and the two quietly make their way upstairs. She smiles at him but Stiles notices that it doesn’t reach her eyes like it always does.

Stiles was going to kick Isaac’s ass whenever he saw him.

She was truly hurting. Stiles doesn’t know how long they hug for, but Allison instantly melts again him, gripping onto him for dear life. They stumble into bed, still clinging. Allison doesn’t laugh, having done this routine a gazillion times whenever one of them had exciting news or were just plain goofing around. Instead, she pleads for Stiles to hold her and he does just that.

“Thank you, Stiles.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Thanks for coming over,” she tells him as the two continuously lie in bed, enjoying one another’s presence. Stiles is still holding Allison close, softly shushing as she continues to weep. Allison eventually relaxes, closing her eyes and drifting. Stiles was still holding her when she woke. Allison looks up at Stiles quietly sleeping, resisting to poke him. “I’m feeling better now.”

Stiles jolts awake. “I know the answer!” he shouted, making Allison giggle in response. He looks down at her, his expression gradually changing. “Oh, hey, Ally. How’re you feeling?”

“Much better than I was,” she confesses. Stiles’ eyes trail down to the double arrow with an ‘A’ at the top on Allison’s wrist. Her tattooed wrist. Originally, Allison couldn’t fathom the idea of permanently putting ink on another person's body, let alone herself so it came as a complete shock to Stiles to learn she had finally gotten one. It suited her given her huntress persona.

“Thank you, Stiles.”

“It’s the least I could do, Allison.”

That puts a smile on her face. 

“I’m really glad you took a chance,” Stiles said, referring to her tattooed wrist. Allison glances down at it proudly. She looks back at him, smiling even brighter. “What made you want to get it in the first place?”

Allison shrugged. “I don’t know, Stiles. I guess… it was time for a change, you know?”

“That’s understandable,” he agreed, smiling. Allison testily swirled her fingers around the ink, studying it. Stiles knew how much Allison adored her tattoo so it doesn’t come as a shocker when he asks, “Are you planning on adding more to it?”

“Yeah,” she says. “My family’s code but the new one I’ve come up with.”

“It’s going to look great,” compliments Stiles. Again, Allison smiles, even brighter than before this time. Just the mere thought of extra ink attached to her own skin, but with an deeper meaning of symbolism was enough to put out that message she’s willing to give. She’s glad she has someone who understands that. Who mutually understood. Her own father wasn’t one of those people.

“Thank you. Oh and Stiles?”

“Yes, Allison?”

At first, Stiles is confused when Allison pulls out of their embrace and when he sees her beginning to lean closer toward him, he’s sure it's a kiss. Stiles is mistaken for Allison presses a kiss to his cheek and he leans into her in response, shocked. Allison pulls away from him and Stiles finds a smile tugging at the very corners of his mouth. She smiled, saying, “Consider it as a thank you.” And that’s when he goofily smiles like an idiot.

“Okay, so to answer your question about…” she trails off. In an instant, Allison is overloading Stiles’ brain with information about the upcoming chemistry test and while he’s absorbing everything he’s just thankful to see that Allison is back to her old self again. They share a hug, looking forward to seeing the other in class tomorrow. While driving, Stiles couldn’t help but wonder what the next appreciation of gratitude from Allison Argent will be. For now, a strawberry flavored Twizzler will do.


End file.
